


What is happening

by IdkwhatamIdoing



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Howard is a neglectful dick, M/M, Not Abusive, TOO MUCH, i will try to keep the angst at bay, mostly - Freeform, odin isnt a good father either, peter is all owos and rainbows, since i dont want tony to suffer, steve is an insta artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkwhatamIdoing/pseuds/IdkwhatamIdoing
Summary: tonystew: wow today is such a successful dayblacknato: tony passed out fucking fat yoshis againblacknato: with strange holding a camera trailing behind himdrwizard: tbh I got the front row sit to Thanos' expression when he got that yoshidrwizard: even tho we went in detention, it was worth ittonystew: this whole thing is on youtube go watch itroady: is that an ad for your channel I just stumbled ontonystew: plsss go subscribe Im almost at 100k,,,,,drwizard: oh my god(Its a chat fic don't expect much)





	1. New blood

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I have no idea how American schools work I need to fucking Google shit for this fic
> 
> also I want to write ironstrange more then anything so I guess let's go with that

'vengers ackk  
Tony Stark (tonystew)  
Steve Rogers (ohcaptainmycaptain)  
Natasha Romanoff (blacknato)  
Clint Barton (icanthearyou)  
Bruce Banner (hulkybulky)  
Thor Odinson (donttouchmyhair)  
Rhodey Rhodes (roady)  
Sam Wilson (fwowlcon)

sunday, 9:42pm

icanthearyou: hey we wanna tell you this,

blacknato: there's gonna be a new transfer in our grade

blacknato: and his name isssss

icanthearyou: Bucky!

ohcaptainmycaptain: must you guys do it like this everytime

icanthearyou: heck yea we do

blacknato: he's from our old school

icanthearyou: and a good friend

blacknato: so play nice

tonystew: who would dare disobey a lady like you

icanthearyou: me :)

blacknato: I won't be friends with you anymore

icanthearyou: nat nooo :'(

-

original 6  
Tony Stark (tonystew)  
Steve Rogers (ohcaptainmycaptain)  
Natasha Romanoff (blacknato)  
Clint Barton (icanthearyou)  
Bruce Banner (hulkybulky)  
Thor Odinson (donttouchmyhair)

monday, 1:52 am

icanthearyou: hhh y is it already one am

icanthearyou: and the last day of summer

tonystew: what a nice day to not sleep again

icanthearyou: lol nie

icanthearyou: nic

icanthearyou: fuck

hulkybulky: why aren't you sleeping

tonystew: your the one to talk

hulkybulky: the 'your' is evident that you're sleep deprived

tonystew: screw you

icanthearyou: fuck tis shit Im to tired m sleepin

icanthearyou: gn biches

tonystew: coward

hulkybulky: I'm gettin tired too

tonystew: cowards the both of you

blacknato: wha

blacknato: you guys weak af

tonystew: ain't that the tea

 

-

 

monday, 7:21 am

ohcaptainmycaptain: that is bad idea

ohcaptainmycaptain: but it's too late now isn't it?

tonystew: hell yeah its too late

tonystew: fuck me

tonystew: I'm just gonna di today arnt I

hulkybulky: you are

 

-

 

Monday, 8:38 am

tonystew: i actually almost died

icanhearyou: you're almost late stop being a drama queen

tonystew: shut uP I DO WHAT I WANT

icanthearyou: SCREW YOU IM ACTUALLY LATE

tonystew: FINE

blacknato: lmao

 

-

 

'vengers ackk  
Tony Stark (tonystew)  
Steve Rogers (ohcaptainmycaptain)  
Natasha Romanoff (blacknato)  
Clint Barton (icanthearyou)  
Bruce Banner (hulkybulky)  
Thor Odinson (donttouchmyhair)  
Rhodey Rhodes (roady)  
Sam Wilson (fwowlcon)

monday, 11:27am

tonystew: hey squad fam forgot to tell you yesterday we have a new student that I know

icanthearyou: im so glad i actually remember smth better then you

tonystew: stfU BARTON

icanthearyou: nO

tonystew: anyway

tonystew: peter is here

fwowlcon: quill?

fwowlcon: if its quill then I think you're too late

fwowlcon: he's been here for like half a year

hulkybulky: no another peter

blacknato: you know him too??

hulkybulky: yeahhh thor and tonys gang knows too

icanthearyou: okay was anybody going to tell me that apparently everyone knows this peter kid

icanthearyou: or was i just supposed to read that in this chatroom myself

tonystew: i knew him from vidcon in the lets talk science panel the other year and hes pretty cool

tonyscrew: we kept in touch and hes like a cool little brother

tonystew: he skipped a grade too I'm so proud :')

hulkybulky: tony and i promised to introduce him to you guys so

hulkybulky: usual place at lunch?

icanthearyou: nah me and nat are gonna eat w bucky today

blacknato: yeah maybe next time

ohcaptainmycaptain: okay but is everyone just gonna spring information on us last minute

ohcaptainmycaptain: also we're just getting this an hour before lunch

tonyscrew: obvi

tonystew: well that's what you got anyway

blacknato: wait steb is using his phone in class??

blacknato: lol what happened to the golden boy?

ohcaptainmycaptain: shut up nat im in the bathroom >:(((

fwowlcon: and that makes it okay?

ohcaptainmycaptain: i need a break from math

icanthearyou: i will absolutely hold this over your head for a good while lmaooo

tonystew: welp good talk i'll nap a bit

tonystew: hey @roady can you buy me coffee later?

roady: no

tonystew: :/ i'll ask pepper then

roady: i dont think she will

tonystew: i'll ask stephen then >:(

fwowlcan: not to interfere but i dont think he will either

tonystew: fuckin watch me

 

-

 

tonys gang  
Tony Stark (tonystew)  
Rhodey Rhodes (roady)  
Pepper Potts (saltandredhair)  
Stephen Strange (drwizard)

monday, 11:29am

tonystew: hey stephen?

drwizard: wait

drwizard changed chatroom name to 'tony stop drinking coffee'

tonystew: >:((((((

tonystew: stop reading my mind

drwizard: sorry

saltandredhair: just to be clear im not gonna buy you coffee either

roady: damn can i get some fs in the chat

drwizard: f

saltandredhair: f

tonystew: :'''(

 

-

'vengers ackk  
Tony Stark (tonystew)  
Steve Rogers (ohcaptainmycaptain)  
Natasha Romanoff (blacknato)  
Clint Barton (icanthearyou)  
Bruce Banner (hulkybulky)  
Thor Odinson (donttouchmyhair)  
Rhodey Rhodes (roady)  
Sam Wilson (fwowlcon)

monday, 1:52pm

tonystew added spiderboi, drwizard and saltandredhair to the chat

drwizard: seriously, tony? after weeks of telling you to add us, it only took one request from peter to add him

saltandredhair: makes me feel like a second best friend

tonystew: alright alright

tonystew: I buy you guys mcdonald's or smth on wednesday after school

tonystew: jeez

tonystew: @roady you coming?

roady: of course I am

blacknato added winterfreezepop to the chat

blacknato: since tony add someone we haven't met yet

spiderboi: look Miss romanoff that's cool and all but I can't believe I would saw someone like Thor wearing sock with sandals 

winterfreezepop: lolol

winterfreezepop: just in time to see someone get destroyed by text

tonystew: honestly, peter same

roady: ^

spiderboi: anyhow its great meeting you guys, too :DDD

spiderboi: also hello new person!

winterfreezepop: hey kid, you can call me bucky

blacknato: wow

blacknato: what a destructive boi

blacknato: can't wait to meet him

spiderboi: can't wait to meet you too!!

blacknato: we're keeping him right?

tonystew: duh who do you think I am

tonystew: some dick?

hulkybulky: peter's right

hulkybulky: socks and sandals does not suit you at all, babe

donttouchmyhair: :'''(

tonystew: or anyone for that matter

blacknato: hey I just remembered isn't Clint supposed to be in this class w me

blacknato: he's still here at lunch

blacknato: where tf is he??

icanthearyou: in the vents

fwowlcon: THE FIRST DAY

fwowlcon: THE FIRST DAY AND YOU'RE ALREADY CRAWLING IN THE VENTS

icanthearyou: I DO WHAT I WANT SAM STFU

spiderboi: does this happen often

tonystew: its a regular tuesday at this point

winterfreezepop: not gonna lie this happen too often back in the days

spiderboi: you can't see me but I'm smhing my head rn

blacknato: get back here u lil shit

icanthearyou: no I don't have my hearing aids on I can't hear you

fwowlcon: ITS A FUCKIM CHAT

ohcaptainmycaptain: Thor don't we have football practice today?

donttouchmyhair: yes, but I won't be going

hulkybulky: got a date with me uwu

roady: eww get that shit off my screen

tonystew: ^

spiderboi: hey Mr rogers I want to ask,,

ohcaptainmycaptain: you can call me Steve, that's too formal

spiderboi: alright

spiderboi: but how do you have time for both art and sports?

spiderboi: this classmate I met is an art kid and he looks not good

spiderboi: and that's an understatement

ohcaptainmycaptain: ummmm

ohcaptainmycaptain: I kinda

ohcaptainmycaptain: sleepfor4hoursadaytomaketime

tonystew: WHAT1?!!1"?-!

tonystew: so you're telling me

tonystew: this MOTHERFUCKER who I thought sleep at 9 and wake up at 7

tonystew: SLEEP FOR 4 HOURS A DAY?-/!!-!!??

ohcaptainmycaptain: I mean,

ohcaptainmycaptain: how do you think I mange to be captain and have an Instagram that I update almost weekly

tonystew: donT SASS ME YOU IMBECILE

fwowlcon: I've been a long time friend of yours and this is how I found out?

fwowlcon: disappointed but not surprised

drwizard: wdym not surprised?

drwizard: him standing up without as much as a wobble is mind boggling

ohcaptainmycaptain: I have coffee mixed with monster and red bull every morning for breakfast

tonystew: .

roady: Tony stop

blacknato: ohh I know where this is going

saltandredhair: oh god tony no

drwizard: just no

roady: whatever you're thinking don't do it

tonystew: but guyyyys

spiderboi: Mr stark noooo

tonystew: fine, only for you though

spiderboi: :D

-

 

monday, 4:01pm

hulkybulky: THIS MOTHERFUCKING TEACHER IS2G

tonystew: whoa there

hulkybulky: doing a fuckin headcount

hulkybulky: who else here have a class or any interaction with new asshole thanos

blacknato: I have

fwowlcon: yea me 2

tonystew: I talk to him a bit and

tonystew: I can just feel the bitch energy from him

tonystew: he radiates big bitch energy

icanthearyou: I'm in detention with him

icanthearyou: its kinda terrifying but

icanthearyou: fuck i think h saw me iluse my pHone

spiderboi: oof

icanthearyou: FUCJJSBS BDJbs

blacknato: and that concludes it

blacknato: clints phone has been eliminated

spiderboi: press f to pay respecc to clints phone

fwowlcon: f

roady: f

tonystew: f

blacknato: f 

ohcaptainmycaptain: he's a dick

hulkybulky: ok I just want to bitch about Thanos I didn't expect this language

ohcaptainmycaptain: can we just let it go? pls Im begging you,,,

winterfreezepop: what's happening

fwowlcon: Steve used to scold us for using 'bad language' or whatever lmfao

winterfreezepop: LOLOL

ohcaptainmycaptain: >:(

ohcaptainmycaptain: hey where's Thor?

ohcaptainmycaptain: he's usually online at this time

hulkybulky: that's what I :) want to :) fuckin talk about :) :) :)

hulkybulky: Thanos fucking gave him detention

hulkybulky: for what?? running down the fucking stairs??

hulkybulky: fucking hell

tonystew: Bruce is smad that his date is cancelled

fwowlcon: ain't that right

-

monday, 5:06pm

icanthearyou: hhhhhh finally 

icanthearyou: I got back my phone

blacknato: congrats m'dude

spiderboi: hey squad wanna hit the arcade later w me??

spiderboi: there's this new game I wanna play

tonystew: my gang here said yeah

tonystew: we will come pick you up at bout 5:40

ohcaptainmycaptain: me and sam will go too

ohcaptainmycaptain: meet you guys there after we finish jogging

spiderboi: great!!

spiderboi: is Mr banner and Mr Thor coming?

blacknato: nah probs not they're going to dinner together

spiderboi: are you coming then?

blacknato: yeah coming with clint

icanthearyou: :)


	2. Let's get this Wendy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshmen Group projects and Wendy's

tony stop drinking coffee  
Tony Stark (tonystew)  
Rhodey Rhodes (roady)  
Pepper Potts (saltandredhair)  
Stephen Strange (drwizard)

tuesday, 2:40pm

tonystew added spiderboi to the chat

spiderboi: lol nice chatroom name

drwizard: thanks

tonystew: wha-

tonystew: what is this feeling

tonystew: is this what betrayal feels like

saltandredhair: stop tony you're embarrassing yourself

saltandredhair: stop smiling

saltandredhair: I can feel you smiling from another classroom

roady: isn't tony in yon rogg's class

saltandredhair: yes

roady: isn't he strict when it comes to phones in class?

saltandredhair: for some reason

saltandredhair: he only lightly scold tony if he catches him using his phone

saltandredhair: and its only tony that gets this treatment

saltandredhair: others he just grabs their phone and keep it til class is over

saltandredhair: and I'm like

saltandredhair: why???

tonystew: HEY

tonystew: its not my fault that I'm adored by masses >:((

spiderboi: miss potts just dab on 'em haters

tonystew: that's ma boi

drwizard: I can't believed I have to read that with my own two eyes

drwizard: I feel like I lost half my brain cells

roady: same

spiderboi: >:o

spiderboi: mr stark, betrayal!!

tonystew: how dare you hurt ma boi

saltandredhair: o my god

 

-

 

emo black is the aesthetic  
Natasha Romanoff (blacknato)  
Clint Barton (icanthearyou)  
Bucky Barnes (winterfreezepop)

tuesday, 3:45pm

winterfreezepop: lol this fuckin kid dude

icanthearyou: shut up

icanthearyou: I know who your gonna talk about

icanthearyou: just shut up

winterfreezepop: hell fuckin NO lmfaooo

blacknato: I'm confusion?

winterfreezepop: lol nat you wouldn't believe it

winterfreezepop: so you know about sophomore exchanges right?

blacknato: yeah?

winterfreezepop: there is this kid named t'challa

icanthearyou: stOP >:(((

blacknato: no please continue

winterfreezepop: this mad lad

winterfreezepop: when Clint was introducing himself

winterfreezepop: he just straight up said and I'm not joking

winterfreezepop: 'I don't care'

blacknato: what a power move

icanthearyou: screw you guys

icanthearyou: you're such dicks :'(((

 

-

 

memerzt  
Peter Parker (spiderboi)  
Michelle Jones (plscallmemj)  
Ned Leeds (nedoleedo)

tuesday, 4:24 pm

spiderboi added scarletbitch and sliverblur to the chat

spiderboi: hello fellow memers

scarletbitch: hey peter

sliverblur: hey!!

spiderboi: thank you for joining us on that group project

plscallmemj: yeah we thought we won't have enough peeps

scarletbitch: its fine lol

scarletbitch: I just thought we wouldn't get choosen

scarletbitch: group projects are such a bitch

nedoleedo: lol same

sliverblur: ack thanks for coming to us tho

spiderboi: no thank you for joining

 

-

'vengers ackk  
Tony Stark (tonystew)  
Steve Rogers (ohcaptainmycaptain)  
Natasha Romanoff (blacknato)  
Clint Barton (icanthearyou)  
Bruce Banner (hulkybulky)  
Thor Odinson (donttouchmyhair)  
Rhodey Rhodes (roady)  
Sam Wilson (fwowlcon)  
Pepper Potts (saltandredhair)  
Stephen Strange (drwizard)  
Peter Parker (spiderboi)  
Bucky Barnes (winterfreezepop)

tuesday, 4:30pm

drwizard: ok so I went to the school library to help today

tonystew: like you always do

tonystew: nerd

drwizard: like you're any better

drwizard: I've seen you in this very library before

drwizard: don't think I'm that dumb

tonystew: **GASP**

blacknato: ok enough of that

blacknato: the point of talking about the library is?

drwizard: oh yeah

drwizard: so this freshmen that came to help

drwizard: everett ross

drwizard: I feel like I've seen him before?????

drwizard: tbh Idk what this is

drwizard: I've never met him, I've never even heard of him

drwizard: but I feel like I've already sort through books with him before

ohcaptainmycaptain: ok same but with nat

blacknato: yeah

blacknato: even tho I'm best friends with clint and buck I still feel like I know Steve like the back of my hand

ohcaptainmycaptain: does that mean I'm not your best friend? :'(

blacknato: no you're my best friend

blacknato: just not as best as Clint or Bucky

icanthearyou: :DDD LOVE YOU

winterfreezepop: yee your my best bff too

donttouchmyhair: yeah same with Val

donttouchmyhair: she's new here but I feel like I met her before

donttouchmyhair: feels like we shoot aliens together in another life

drwizard: thank god

drwizard: I thought I was going crazy

tonystew: if you keep surrounding yourself with books you will

drwizard: shut up

-

 

tuesday, 7:32pm

winterfreezepop: heY VENGERS ASSEMBLE

blacknato: Jfc buck

ohcaptainmycaptain: what's up?

winterfreezepop: WANNA GO GET WENDY'S WITH ME

hulkybulky: sure thor and I will go

donttouchmyhair: we have nothing else planned anyway

hulkybulky: this could be a half date

donttouchmyhair: <3 <3 <3

tonystew: miss me with that gross shit

donttouchmyhair: :(

hulkybulky: don't worry babe I'll protect you from him

donttouchmyhair: :)

fwowlcon: I only have 69 cents I don't have enough for chicken nuggets,,,

spiderboi: lol same

winterfreezepop: come oN

winterfreezepop: IT'S ON ME

icanthearyou: why are you treating us?

icanthearyou: ohhh did smth good happened? ;)))

winterfreezepop: nah just want to get to know the whole gang better

ohcaptainmycaptain: by giving us free food

winterfreezepop: I guess??

tonystew: if thats the case then I'll pay for half of it

tonystew: doesn't make sense that you need to pay us to get to know us

tonystew: is wendy's even expensive?

drwizard: my mom isn't cooking today I'm going

spiderboi: owo aunt may said I can go

roady: I'm not one to turn down free food

saltandredhair: me neither

fwowlcon: ^

blacknato: yeah me and Clint are coming

blacknato: are you clint?

icanthearyou: why would you say I'm coming before even asking me,

blacknato: you're not coming

icanthearyou: no of course I'm coming

blacknato: yeah that's what I thought

tonystew: lol

fwowlcon: hey @ohcaptainmycaptain you coming?

ohcaptainmycaptain: heck yeah I'm coming

ohcaptainmycaptain: let's get this bread

drwizard: oh god

drwizard: don't ever try to be relatable again

fwowlcon: WOO THE WHOLE GANG

fwowlcon: LET'S FREAKING GO

drwizard: hey I'm bring someone else

drwizard: is that ok

winterfreezepop: why not

winterfreezepop: just means more new friends for me

saltandredhair: is it wong or christine

drwizard: its christine

drwizard: wong is not

drwizard: available

saltandredhair: great

saltandredhair: been a month since I saw her

tonystew: pep are you counting??

saltandredhair: nowhatareyoutalkingabout

roady: owo

drwizard: when have you been poisoned by the

drwizard: owos

drwizard: I can't believe I have to type that out with my own two hands

roady: since peter joined our groupchat

tonystew: lmfaooo


	3. Wendy's aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela and Loki coming in hot and Sam and buck are now frends

three emos + one golden retriever  
Loki Odinson (mischiefgod)  
Hela Odinson (goddessofemo)  
Thor Odinson (donttouchmyhair)  
Bruce Banner (hulkybulky)

tuesday, 7:49pm

mischiefgod: I can't fucking believe you didn't invite us for free food

goddessofemo: yeah what the fuck

hulkybulky: jesus christ

hulkybulky: how did you guys know already?

mischiefgod: I stalk thor's snap

donttouchmyhair: for gods sake Loki

mischiefgod: what

donttouchmyhair: I'll buy you something ok?

goddessofemo: what about me huh?

hulkybulky: yes yes we'll buy you food jfc

mischiefgod: whatever you can buy is good enough for me

goddessofemo: why are your standards so low

goddessofemo: I want chocolate frosty

mischiefgod: I thought you were emo, bitch

goddessofemo: can an emo not enjoy wendy's fucking frosty

mischiefgod: fuck you

hulkybulky: remember to feed your god damn snakes loki

mischiefgod: bold of you to assume I don't take absolute best care of my babies

donttouchmyhair: lol remember that time when shadow escaped?

hulkybulky: yeah he cried for like 3 hours

mischiefgod: no I didn't

donttouchmyhair: yes you did

mischiefgod: no

hulkybulky: yes, you, in fact

hulkybulky: did

mischiefgod: no

goddessofemo: yes you did you coward

mischiefgod: I thought you liked me more then these two dumbasses

goddessofemo: the exact words are as follow

goddessofemo: 'you are my least hated person in this group chat'

mischiefgod: ugh I hate this fucking family

 

-

 

future doctors  
Christine Palmer (ireneadler)  
Stephen Strange (drwizard)

tuesday, 9:21pm

ireneadler: nhhhh why is pepper so hot

drwizard: why don't you just ask her out already

drwizard: I could give you her number if it makes this easier

ireneadler: hey watch it strange

ireneadler: we exchange numbers already

drwizard: when did that happened?

ireneadler: just now

drwizard: oh wow

drwizard: you know it was cute at first watching you two pine over each other

drwizard: but its really getting tiring

drwizard: even peter can tell you two are in love with each other

ireneadler: shut it

ireneadler: I'm waiting for her to ask me out

drwizard: oh my god

 

-

emo black is the aesthetic  
Natasha Romanoff (blacknato)  
Clint Barton (icanthearyou)  
Bucky Barnes (winterfreezepop)

tuesday, 9:46pm

winterfreezepop added fwowlcon to the chat

fwowlcon: AYYY BUCKY

winterfreezepop: AYYYY SAM

winterfreezepop: WHAT'S GOOD MY MANN

icanthearyou: tbh I thought you guys were gonna hate each other

blacknato: ok honestly?

blacknato: same

fwowlcon: well you thought wrong

winterfreezepop: I can't believe these idiots

winterfreezepop: can you Sam?

fwowlcon: lol not at all

icanthearyou: I can't tell if I'm happy for bucky or terrified of what's coming next

winterfreezepop: you should be terrified

fwowlcon: this is the start of a powerful friendship

fwowlcon: bich

winterfreezepop: hell freaking yeah

 

-

 

tony stop drinking coffee  
Tony Stark (tonystew)  
Rhodey Rhodes (roady)  
Pepper Potts (saltandredhair)  
Stephen Strange (drwizard)  
Peter Parker (spiderboi)

tuesday, 10:37pm

tonystew: ok but my mind is still reeling from the information that was revealed at wendy's

drwizard: what's the big deal about me learning ultimately useless skills

saltandredhair: no steph I don't think you understand

saltandredhair: the sheer hilarity of you learning magic card tricks over the summer is

spiderboi: and you actually preformed it

spiderboi: during dinner

spiderboi: if someone told me 'stephen strange learned magic'

spiderboi: I wouldve been like

spiderboi: lol what are you talking about

tonystew: what the kid said

tonystew: also

tonystew: you got a high score on that 'back from summer' test

tonystew: and that elevates the pure insanity of this situation

roady: can I just say that this is something an entirely unexpected turn of events

tonystew: that's right honeybear

tonystew: bc this is exactly what it is

tonystew: an unexpected turn of events

drwizard: no

drwizard: you lots are just mean

roady: see this in our perspective

roady: before judging us too much

drwizard: ugh fine

 

-

 

another one  
Steve Rogers (ohcaptainmycaptain)  
Natasha Romanoff (blacknato)  
Clint Barton (icanthearyou)  
Sam Wilson (fwowlcon)

wednesday, 10:17am

ohcaptainmycaptain: where's clint?

ohcaptainmycaptain: haven't seen him??

ohcaptainmycaptain: the whole morning???

fwowlcon: did you not hear yesterday

fwowlcon: or are you just being a dumb dumb

ohcaptainmycaptain: >:(((

ohcaptainmycaptain: no but seriously?

ohcaptainmycaptain: where is he

blacknato: he's at home probably sleeping

blacknato: yesterday he said he's thinking about not coming to school in the morning

blacknato: I guess he actually didn't

ohcaptainmycaptain: really? its only the third day after summer

fwowlcon: really I don't think he will come in today at all

fwowlcon: I just don't seejdFGDe snA saJ

fwowlcon: nah he'll probably come back later after lunch

blacknato: is it bucky speaking

fwowlcon: whoops you caught me

blacknato: I can't believe it

blacknato: 1 day and you're already hanging with wilson

blacknato: also don't you have your phone?

fwowlcon: well what can I say?

fwowlcon: none of you guys have a free period expect for sam and captian over there

fwowlcon: and sam is now my bff

fwowlcon: also no my phone was taken

blacknato: ok i guess

ohcaptainmycaptain: by who???

fwowlcon: yon rogg

fwowlcon: i think he forgot to give it back

ohcaptainmycaptain: why don't you just ask him for it?

fwowlcon: I also forgot about my phone

ohcaptainmycaptain: ??????????

ohcaptainmycaptain: how can you forgot????

fwowlcon: lol that's exactly what sam said

ohcaptainmycaptain: my next class is with him I'll ask for it back

fwowlcon: Ayyy thanks

fwowlcon: anyway sam is glaring at me

fwowlcon: imma give his phone back to him

fwowlcon: jfc

blacknato: that's bucky for you

 

-

 

wednesday, 1:20pm

icanthearyou: ofc I'm coming back

icanthearyou: my gf is coming back from vacation today to school

fwowlcon: you sound excited

icanthearyou: hell yeah I am

icanthearyou: my gf is such a bae

 

-

three emos + one golden retriever  
Loki Odinson (mischiefgod)  
Hela Odinson (goddessofemo)  
Thor Odinson (donttouchmyhair)  
Bruce Banner (hulkybulky)

wednesday, 8:06pm

goddessofemo: guess what I found today

donttouchmyhair: oh gods is it another animal

donttouchmyhair: don't we have enough already

goddessofemo: don't sound so disgusted dear brother

goddessofemo: its just another dog

hulkybulky: oh my god

hulkybulky: why do you guys either keep adopting animals

hulkybulky: or buying them

mischiefgod: whatever hela just keep it out of my reptile room

goddessofemo: no promises

mischiefgod: I will kill it if it got in

goddessofemo: no you won't

mischiefgod: just watch the dog for fucks sake

goddessofemo: I'll think about it

goddessofemo: by the way this marshmallow is called cumlord

hulkybulky: why

hulkybulky: your wolfdog has a normal enough name

hulkybulky: if fenrir is a normal name

goddessofemo: fuck you I do what I want

donttouchmyhair: hela

donttouchmyhair: my dear

donttouchmyhair: can you please change it?

goddessofemo: fuck you I do what I want

hulkybulky: after 1 year I think I should be used to this family dynamic

hulkybulky: it seems that I still aren't

 

-

 

tony stop drinking coffee  
Tony Stark (tonystew)  
Rhodey Rhodes (roady)  
Pepper Potts (saltandredhair)  
Stephen Strange (drwizard)  
Peter Parker (spiderboi)

wednesday, 10:17pm

tonystew: diD YOU GUYS FUCKIM SEE HELA'S IG

roady: LMFAOOOO I DID

drwizard: what happened

saltandredhair: its pretty normal

saltandredhair: in the odinson household at least

spiderboi: ???

tonystew: lol hela called her new dog cumlord

tonystew: hAH

roady: [I gave cumlord a cube of ice.instagram.com]

drwizard: what is this cursed thing

tonystew:

tonystew: screw you strange I'll fight for cumlord >:(

drwizard: I think this is enough for today

drwizard: I'm fucking off to bed

spiderboi: I wanna pet it

spiderboi: how do I do it

roady: ehhh thor can probably take you to his mansion if you asked

spiderboi: I'm definitely doing that

-

 

3 horsemen of the apocalypse  
Loki Odinson (mischiefgod)  
Stephen Strange (drwizard)  
Scott Lang (ants)

thursday, 12:06am

ants: looK WHO I FOUND TODAY

ants added scarletbitch to the chat

scarletbitch: ayy what's up bitches

drwizard: who is this

drwizard: sassy lost child

scarletbitch: hey fuck you im 15

mischiefgod: oh I see

mischiefgod: the youngest of us all

ants: heY STOp it

ants: I love her she's my baby

ants: the darling of my life

scarletbitch changed chatroom name to '4 horsemen of the apocalypse'

mischiefgod: ah, fellow now you see me fan

scarletbitch: how would you know I didn't name the chat after the four Bible people

mischiefgod: easy

mischiefgod: because you're scott's friend

scarletbitch: ohh I like this one

scarletbitch: testy

mischiefgod: I live to satisfy

ants: that sounds dirty

drwizard: I don't understand the fascination of these movies

drwizard: except for maybe the card exchange scene from 2

scarletbitch: if you don't like the movies why do you fuckin watch them

drwizard: I was DRAGGED to the cinema

drwizard: by loki and Scott those lil bitches

ants: no u I liked nysm

drwizard: I don't understand why I'm friends with you shits

scarletbitch: that's a lot of negativity

scarletbitch: Scotty let's get out of here and paint on some walls

ants: woO HECK YEE

mischiefgod: I'm bring the paints

drwizard: the moment you get caught I'm no part of this

mischiefgod: relax strange I won't get caught

 

-

 

thursday, 1:32am

ants: GZHSH DB

mischiefgod: fuHSHB

mischiefgod: WHY RYOU SO FUCKI SLOW

scarletbitch: WHY ARE YOSUBB ONN YOUR PHONES FUCK8J'S RUNNS

ants: IMA DSEAD

 

-

 

6:21 am

screenshot saved by drwizard

 

-

 

'vengers ackk  
Tony Stark (tonystew)  
Steve Rogers (ohcaptainmycaptain)  
Natasha Romanoff (blacknato)  
Clint Barton (icanthearyou)  
Bruce Banner (hulkybulky)  
Thor Odinson (donttouchmyhair)  
Rhodey Rhodes (roady)  
Sam Wilson (fwowlcon)  
Pepper Potts (saltandredhair)  
Stephen Strange (drwizard)  
Peter Parker (spiderboi)  
Bucky Barnes (winterfreezepop)

thursday, 6:23am

drwizard: [screenshot.jpg]

drwizard: somebody save them

donttouchmyhair: hdbsnNSJS

hulkybulky: not this shit again

ohcaptainmycaptain: oh my god

spiderboi: what troopers

 

-

 

thursday, 7:52am

tonystew: lol they ded

icanthearyou: why are they graffiti-ing

blacknato: they're obviously bored

blacknato: but yes, they're dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cumlord is an actual dog and a marshmallow look it up on youtube. And yes that is a video that exist the ice cube thing


End file.
